A FEUDAL CHRISTMAS
by hanyousweetheart
Summary: Plws REad YoU'LL MaKE My LiFE wOrtH MeANinG!
1. Default Chapter

A FUEDAL CHRISTMAS  
  
Hanyousweetheart: Hello my new story and it's going to be funny! Hanyousweetheart'sbrother: Shut up! I'm bored already! HS: Your lucky I put you in this story! Darn you mother which loves to torture me by putting it in my story! *Points to HSB* HSB: Don't make me tell mom that you're writing curse words in this story! HS: Damn you parental supervision! And do the Disclaimer! HSB: Fine! Bitch over there doesn't own Inu yasha, Christmas, or any Dentists offices.if she did we'd be doomed! HS: It's fun to watch people suffer. ^-^ ^_______________________________^ *I'm a 12 yr old going to the dentist curse parents and my name is Sammy 'cause that my baby's name a.k.a my dog* Sammy: HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!! *Pulling arm* Mom: I'm your mother and you know that! *Dragging Sammy* COME! ON! Sammy: *Sticks Tung at Mom* -Finally in waiting room- Sammy: Mom! Mom: What?! ALL: Shhhh! Sammy: I seen something in that tree! ALL: Shhhh! Mom: You can't back out of this appointment. Sammy: But I really seen something! And if you Shhhh me again you'll need to get braces! *Holds up fist* ALL: *Zip* Ladywithverystrangeface: Samantha your up. Sammy: It's Sammy I've Been Going To This Place For Half My Life And You Still Call Me That!! LWVSF: *Very big head*SHUT UP AND GET IN THERE!! I'VE BEEN TO 564 PHYCITRISTS IN THE PAST SIX YEARS AND I HAVEN'T MADE ANY PROGRESS SO FAR SO GET IN THERE!! ALL: *Sweat drop* Sammy: I'm going I'm going don't have a heart attack! Wait better yet do. Mom: *Pulls Sammy into dentist chair* Now be good. Sammy: How the heck am I supposed to do anything while I'm asleep! Mom: *Walks out* Dentist: *Walks in* Welcome back Saman- Sammy: If you say it I'll rip out your lungs. -After appointment outside in me back yard- Sammy: *Shooting BB gun at flying plates* Stupid dentist! Brother: He he.*Scares Sammy out of wits* Sammy: AHH! *Shoots BB gun straight up* Justin! Look what you made me do I wouldn't be surprised if I shot a bird! -THUD- Sammy: What the! *Looks at a body in the yard* Justin go inside. Justin: *Nods very scared like and runs inside* Sammy: ( I shot I guy on Christmas god you must hate me) *Walks near body with caution* Justin: *From inside* what is it!? Sammy: Get Me A Flashlight! Justin: *Gives Flashlight to Sammy* Sammy: *Shines light on body and eyes widen* Oh my god it's. ^_______________________________^ HS: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Peoplewhohatecliffhangers: Get her!! HS:AHH! Smurfs: GET HER!! HS: AHH!! *Running away* WHO TOLD THEM WHERE I LIVED!! HSB: *With video camera* It's entertaining to watch your enemies suffer. HS: *From mars* Review if you want more!! 


	2. CH1

CH.2  
  
HS: Hello again! Sorry about the last chapter it was kind of smushed.  
  
Hanyousweetheart'smother: Sweetie what story?  
  
HS: 0.o MOM!? What are you doing here!  
  
HSM: Just looking through stuff computer data, old notebooks, and diaries...  
  
HS: WHA'!!!!!  
  
HSM: ^-^;; Bye sweetie! *leaves*  
  
HS: *Sign* She didn't even do the disclaimer...NOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA'!!! *runs*  
  
*With HSM*  
  
HSM: *reading diary* He he this is rich...Oh hay my little girl doesn't own anything.  
  
*From other side of planet*  
  
HS: I AIN'T LITTLE!!  
  
^_______________________________________________^  
  
Sammy: Oh my god it's.  
  
Justin: *from inside*Sesshomaru! *runs outside and starts jumping up and down* Let me poke him!  
  
Sammy: Not before I call Rayne!  
  
Justin: Whyyyyyyyy?  
  
Sammy: Cause she luuuuuuuuves Sesshomaru!  
  
Justin: Oh.  
  
Sammy: *Rummages in pocket* ^.^;; opps I forgot I don't got a cellyphone.  
  
Justin: *Face fault* you're an idiot.  
  
Sammy: Yep! Aren't you supposed to be somewhere.  
  
Justin: No...  
  
Sammy: Now you are! *Runs inside and dials phone* Yellow oh hi is this Kelsey Herrington ( This is my brother's so called Girlfriend or boyfriend 0.o the world will never know!) Yeah this is Sammy well any whom my brother wants to go out with you today okay see ya'. *Hangs-up and walks outside* Oh Justin!  
  
Justin: You Didn't!!  
  
Sammy: Now Justin I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
-DING DONG-*Flash of lighting*  
  
Justin: NOOO!! I KNOW THAT FLASH OF LIGHTING!! *tries to run but is tied to front door*  
  
*Door breaks down and a very ugly child is in door way( She's a bad example to girl's everywhere! She likes school! EVIL!*  
  
Kelsey: Come on pudding *Grabs the rope*  
  
Justin: NOOO!!  
  
Sammy: Wait Kelsey!  
  
Justin: Yes!  
  
Sammy: You might need these! *Gives her a big bag*  
  
Kelsey: *takes bag* what is it?  
  
Sammy: Oh your chains, shock helmet, and cherry flavored lipstick!  
  
Justin: NOOO!! I DON'T LIKE CHERRY!!  
  
Kelsey: Come on honey.*Drags Justin out door*  
  
Sammy: *waves and gets out napkin* Bye!! *Sniffle* they grow up so fast. *closes door* Now where was I? Oh hay! *Runs into backyard* what the hell! Get out you damn smurfs he isn't dead yet!  
  
Smurfs: Come on guys! Let's beat it! *Goes over fence but one sits head over fence* you've won the battle but you have not Won the war!! *Leaves*  
  
Sammy: You will never beat me!!  
  
-Inu Yasha jumps out of know where and starts doing a little dance (make a little love get down to night)-  
  
IY: Ha! I've finally beaten you!! MMWWUUHHAAHHAAHHAAA!!*Doesn't realize Sammy's starring right at him* I Rock! *Starts shaking his butt*  
  
Sammy: 0.0;; Um he's not dead.  
  
IY: *Big head* DON'T SPOIL MY MOMENT!! *starts dancing again*  
  
Sammy: God I thank you for your Christmas present.  
  
Evil bitch from hell I mean Kagome: *jumps over fence with Sango and the perverted monk* Ow. INU YASHA WHAT-  
  
IY: -Don't spoil my moment!  
  
Kagome: *Looks at Sammy* Oh My God Little Girl You're dreaming! *Runs by Sammy which is only 3 ft (-.-; my back yard is puney)* you are asleep. You are dreaming .  
  
Sammy: I ain't stupid ya' mango!  
  
Mango: Mango?  
  
Miroku: *Runs by Sammy and holds up her hands* Will-  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango&Sammy: This is the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
Miroku: My Face.*rubs face* Ow.  
  
IY: *Stops dancing* Okay now you can be the barer of bad news.  
  
Sammy: Gladly. As you can see Sesshomaru appears to be dead but he is really listening to you blabbing about him.  
  
IY: Uh Oh.  
  
Sammy: Don't you worry he won't kill you .  
  
IY: Whew.  
  
Sammy: But I'm not so sure about my friends.  
  
IY: Crap.  
  
Sango: Little girl what is your name and how do you know our names?  
  
Sammy: 1 don't call me little,2 Sammy, and 3 I'm not going to tell you because you'd be paranoid right about now.  
  
ALL: Ah.  
  
Shippo: *jumps out of Kagome's bag holding his little nose* Black! Who's the idiot that puts dead ells in a bag?  
  
IY: *Whistle*  
  
Sammy: Will you wait right here?  
  
ALL: Okay.  
  
Sammy: *Runs inside and picks up phone* Yellow Rayne yeah well I kind of shot your boyfriend.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
Sammy: That was fast. *Answers door*  
  
Rayne: *a girl a little taller than Rayne with brown hair and a barrette in her hair breaks the door down, runs into backyard, and runs by Sesshmaru's side* SESSHOMRU!! It's okay I'm here.  
  
^________________________________^  
  
HS: How was that you liked it? Will Sesshomaru survive my friends and me or will the dreaded Smurfs of doom take him away! The world will never know! Wait until next Chapter. I need 4 reviews and if you have any suggestions please put that in your reviews.  
  
HSM&HSB: And no flames!  
  
HS: Brain control is so much fun. ^-^ Oh hay I can't put anyone else in the story because I have to cram them all in here, but if you want to be a neighborhood kid then gladly. Aren't I generous. 


	3. Ch3 I think

HS: Hello my dear reviewers! I finally update i have a good reason my computor sucks simply put.

HSB: Trust me it did!

HS: Now if you'd be so kind as to say the disclaimer.

HSB: Yes my dear sister.(translation: HELP ME!!) She does not own IY or anything else.(translation:WE HAVE MADE SURE OF THIS!!)

Rayne: SAMMY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!!! holding onto Sesshomaru(Fluffy)

Sammy: Actually it waz quite easy my friend you see i shot him with my-

Rayne: YOU SHOT HIM??!!!

Sammy: Yep it waz a good shot too!

IY: HAHA!! Sesshomaru got shot! laughs

Sammy:glares and holds up gun Ya' wanna be next?

IY: shuts up

Sammy: Look what i wanna know is why are you all here? Before my parents come home believe me it won't be pretty especially for you boys,demons, hanyous whatever!

All cept Rayne: Why?

Sammy: They have serious issues with me being around guys.

Sango: Why do you speak ill of your family?

Sammy: BEcause it's true.

Sango: -- children.....

Sammy: Uh oh geckos are out time to go inside.

Kagome: Wh-

Sammy: IT'S MY PELOSIFY!!!!!!!!!!!

All: Oo

Sammy: all sweet Would anyone like some tea?

All: Okay.

Sammy: Right this way. holds door open to the unknown

(DUN DUN DUN)

HS: Give me some ideas in your reviews and read My Friends stories so tell your friends!

=(o.o)= its a paranoid bunny!


End file.
